Criminal
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Mamá yo estoy enamorada de un criminal, y si, este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico. Mamá, por favor no llores, estaré bien, con todas estas razones dentro, no voy a negarlo, amo a este tipo Songfic & One-Shot & Universo Alterno (Shadow&Noah)


**Hola, escuchando una canción de Britney Spears, así de la nada, se me ocurrió este fic. La verdad es que me sorprendió, me apareció de la nada y dije, ANDA, GENIAL, se me acaba de ocurrir un fic.**

**Es un Shadow&Noah.**

**Un songfic/one-shot. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

* * *

**Summary:**

~_Mamá yo estoy enamorada de un criminal, y si, este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico. Mamá, por favor no llores, estaré bien, con todas estas razones dentro, no voy a negarlo, amo a este tipo_~

**Shadow The Hedgehog & Noah The Hedgehog.**

**By: Noah The Hedgehog**

**Canción de: Britney Spears, Criminal.**

* * *

**Criminal**

Incluso en lo más fondo de mi corazón sabía que había cometido el mayor error que podía haber cometido nunca, enamorarme. Pero no de uno cualquiera, de uno de esos delincuentes que son los más buscados por la policía, era un chico tonto, era un imbécil y yo era la subnormal más grande por haberme enamorado de él perdidamente.

Aún recuerdo sus ojos rubís cuando entraron al bar, yo estaba trabajando con mi hermana, más bien sustituyendo y haciendo todo lo que ella no había hecho… Recuerdo que había un erizo verde que no paraba de coquetearme, que me agarro la mano con fuerza y se negó a soltarme la mano. Yo recuerdo que con fuerza trate de que me soltará pero pudo conmigo y me llevo a fuera con rapidez.

Recuerdo sus palabras "preciosa, porque no juegas conmigo un rato, un cuerpo tan bonito como el tuyo… no puede ser desperdiciado" me negué con una mala negativa, la cargue de insultos, de tal forma que llego a pegarme, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, pero entonces, vino él, y lo abofeteo con fuerza, comenzó a puñetazos con él, yo no articule palabra, es más, me sentí agradecida. Tras dejarlo desmayado, se dirigió a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-

Asentí –Sí, gracias- me acerque a ese erizo y propine una patada en sus partes nobles. –Ahora mejor-

Él sonrió -¿te apetece venir conmigo?-

Mire el bar, miles de borrachos, mi hermana y mi madre pasando de mí, no era por llamar la atención pero acepte.

**He is a hustler, he's no good at all****  
****He is a loser; He's a bum-bum-bum-bum**

Subí a su moto, la adrenalina empezó a subir por mi estómago. Llegamos a un lugar remoto de la ciudad, no pude evitar sonreír, era un mirador.

-Es precioso…- dije para mirar las hermosas vistas, desde el mirador se veía todo nuestra hermosa ciudad.

-Me gusta el lugar, aquí vienen pocos, este lugar está demasiado alejado- dijo simplemente. Me gire a verlo.

-Me llamo Noah The Hedgehog- sonreí para verlo a sus hermosos ojos rubís.

-Encantada Noah, yo soy Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog-

Sabía quién era desde el primer momento, el asesino Shadow The Hedgehog, pero aparte de guapo había sido caballeroso conmigo.

-Un buen asesino- dije para mirar a la nada.

-Gracias, mi trabajo es poco reconocido- dijo con sorna -¿no tienes miedo?-

-No- dijo simplemente –sinceramente mi vida no es la cosa más buena del mundo, morir sería una bendición y vivir con un asesino un subidón-

Sonrió con superioridad –Me gustas Noah-

-Igualmente- dije para mirar la ciudad.

-¿Dispuesta estas a venir conmigo?- asentí a su pregunta.

-Pues que así sea-

**He lies, he fluffs, he's unreliable****  
****He's is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun**

Pase unos días en su pequeña casa, salía mucho y mientras yo me quedaba en casa, hacía de comer y practicaba un poco de boxeo.

Me encantaba dar puñetazos a esa cosa, aprendí a controlar los poderes que desde pequeña tuve, me encantaba sentirme fuerte, él nunca me miraba raro cuando entrenaba sonreía y repetía "Muy bien, lo estás haciendo genial" cosa que me encantaba, muchas veces había pensado en ir a su habitación por la noche para verlo a él dormir, o para insinuarme a él. Pero solo soy su compañera, no creo que le interese.

Otro día, él me había pedido que esperase en casa, tardaría en llegar, sabía que tenía trabajo, no proteste, entonces mi móvil sonó. Mi madre, de nuevo.

No conteste realmente no podía hacerlo, aun no, ¿qué clase de excusa le daría? Me he enamorado de un criminal, que ni siente lo mismo. No claro que no.

Suspire, no tenía nada que hacer, las puertas del piso se abrieron, ante mí una murciélago blanca.

-Así que eres tú…- dijo con desprecio.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-A ti que te importa niñata, tú eres la querida chica de Shadow, eres esa tal Noah de la que habla, me ha dejado desde que te conoció y no voy a pasártela-

Eso me hizo feliz, realmente feliz. Saco una nueve milímetros y corrí hacia ella, agarre su arma, mientras que ambas forcejeábamos, había practicado lo suficiente, podría enfrentarme a ella, le di un golpe en el estómago con mi rodilla, ella soltó la pistola, llevándose las manos al estómago, la mire y le di otra patada, y otra, y otra. Hasta que aprendiese, ella ya estaba en el suelo.

-Maldita zorra-

La patee de nuevo. –Zorra tú- la apunte con un arma. –Tsk, ni tienes derecho ser mi primera víctima-

-Sí no es la tuya, es la mía- Shadow disparó matando a la chica.

Lo mire a los ojos, parecía enfadado, suspire y guarde el arma de la chica.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Sí- sonreí. -¿Quién es está?-

-Mi ex, ahora me deshago de ella.

-Vale- dije simplemente para sentarme en el sofá.

Llamo mi madre, cogí.

-¿DÓNDE ESTAS HIJA MIA?-

-Con Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, así que no me busques-

-Noah, POR DIOS, HIJA MIA-

-Cállate, déjame en paz-

-Noah ese chico no es bueno para ti, Noah, NOAH!-

Corte la llamada y puse el móvil en modo avión.

**I know you told me I should stay away****  
****I know you said he's just a dog astray and…**

Se escuchó en toda la casa, el fuerte ruido de como Shadow cerró la puerta.

Lo mire a los ojos y el me miro a mí, se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Robar un súper-

-Aburrido- sonreí. El me devolvió la sonrisa con una socarrona.

-Ya podría hacer más cosas, pero no puedo-

Me sonroje, mis ojos volvieron a los suyos, llenos de deseo, lo notaba, no era la primera vez que los veía, mi ex, Sonic The Hedgehog, actual novio de mi prima Amy Rose, me había mirado así, no era nuevo lo que haría con él. Lo bese ferozmente, el me correspondió recostándome en el sofá.

Era lo que deseaba, lo que quería, quería sentirlo, quería besarlo. Lo quería a él por completo.

**He is a rebel with a tainted heart****  
****And even I know this ain't smart**

Deseaba poder sentirle más veces de esa forma, quería abrazarle, besarle y rogarle hacer de todo, quería que el fuese mío en todos los sentidos, quería estar a la altura, así que después de habérmelo echo con él, lo acompañe al súper, y le pedí a el que me dejase a mí. Sonreí al sentir su afirmación, lo bese de nuevo.

Entramos en el súper, hice como que iba a comprar, y empecé a coger cosas inútiles para un carrito, y luego metí la comida necesaria en una pequeña bolsa de súper, saque el arma de aquella murciélago y me dirigí a la caja, lo apunte y comenzó mi primer delito.

-DAME LA MALDITA PASTA O TE DISPARO GILIPOLLAS-

-Sí, sí, no dispare- notaba el miedo, y eso me hizo sentir poderosa, Shadow corrió y comenzó a meter el dinero que podía y había en la caja, sonreí y cuando lo tuvo todo, me empujo con suavidad hacia afuera, había cometido un delito y ni me sentía mal, sonreí victoriosa y huimos de allí.

Cocine algo y contamos el dinero entre los dos, aunque por el medio me besaba apasionadamente. Sonreía como una tonta, no podía más era increíble, nada me había hecho más feliz. Siempre me imagine siendo la típica ama de casa honrada con hijos y amante de su trabajo, pero ahora… ahora se comprobaba la teoría de que yo soy una chica mala, como decía mi profesor de historia.

Cuando encendimos la televisión, pude ver que hablaban del robo, salía una foto mía y de Shadow huyendo del supermercado, yo tenía la boca tornada a una sonrisa, Shadow estaba serio y cubierto por unas gafas y un gorro, no pude evitar reírme, y él me miro con una sonrisa por igual.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Sí, es gracioso ver lo estúpida que es la gente, no nos cogerán, mientras yo este contigo-

Agarre su mano decidida.

-Lo mismo digo. Preciosa-

**But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right  
All reason aside, I just can't deny  
I love that guy **

Me encantaba despertarme por las mañanas y que él me trajese un café, podría acostumbrarme, así que solo sonreía y le hacía sitio en mi cama, bebía el café con una gran sonrisa y el me miraba cuando lo hacía, cuando terminaba besaba mi frente.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo. Assent.

-¿A queen?-

-A la gente de nuestra talla, asesinos y ladrones, quiero que trabajes conmigo, pero en pareja, no quiero que te pase nada-

-Se defenderme sola-

-Lo sé, pero primero conmigo-

Me resigne y asentí.

-Te conocerán todos los que son considerados "amigos" pero no confíes mucho en ellos.

Asentí –Bien, cuando quieras-

-Genial entonces-

Me sentía feliz, Shadow me presentaría a todos sus "amigos" y a sus jefes. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.

Había ablandado el corazón manchado de un asesino y había conseguido llegar tan lejos con él.

**He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun**

Llegamos a aquella fábrica tan popular.

-¿es aquí?

-Sí, el productor más conocido es mi jefe-

Me sentí extraña, pero me reí como una desquiciada, era demasiado, todo lo que había visto y había aprendido se desvanecía.

Entramos, mucha gente, demasiada, pero me daba igual, me miraban, el que supongo que era el Doctor Robtnick se acercó a nosotros, comenzó a hablar con Shadow un poco alejados de mí, cosa que me pareció un poco chistosa, una zorrita se me acerco y presento. Fiona, bonito nombre. Pensé para mí.

Me enseño así y me dijo los nombres de todos, me conto que era raro que Shadow trajese aquí a su novia, que iba en serio conmigo, me hizo sonreír.

Fiona se separó cuando Shadow estuvo a unos dos metros de mí. El doctor Robtnick y el empezaron a hablarme de que estaría dispuesta hacer, no me importaba, quería estar con Shadow, estar a su altura, ser perfecta para él. Quería serlo todo.

El doctor se presentó diciendo que lo llamase Eggman, asentí y empezó a contarme todo lo que haría y eso. Asentí y acepte la compañía de Shadow mañana sería mi primer trabajo en el lado de los malos. Sentí que Shadow estaba orgulloso de mí, y eso era mi única recompensa…

**That man's a snitch, he's unpredictable  
He's got no punches, he got none-none-none-none **

Había empezado mi trabajo, me cole en una mansión y desconecte las cámaras, fácil para mí, Shadow me había dicho que mi flexibilidad y mi agilidad eran perfectas, los tuneles de ventilación, cogia por ellos, seguí hasta las cámaras, mate a dos guardias y desconecte todo. Sonreí.

Podríamos trabajar por fin, operar.

Nuestro objetivo, un gran diamante precioso para completar la colección ilegal de Eggman.

Fue fácil cogerlo, todos los guardias eran patéticos. Sonreí y me deje llevar, no teníamos tiempo, debíamos salir. Utilice mis poderes y saqué a Shadow volando por una ventana que rompi a balazos. Salimos en su Extreme-Gear, solos, hacia el infierno.

Moriría con mala sangre, pero con él.

**Oh-oh I kno-ow  
should've let go, but no**

La verdad, me sentía una chica realmente mala, ya habían pasado bastantes meses, había empezado a trabajar sin Shadow, había hecho amigos, y enemigos.

Había sido conocida como la chica sexy y fría. Ya no usaba ropa de niña normal. Usaba cosas negras y grises, algunas blancas, nunca colores, era fría y solo confiaba en quien me había dado motivos para hacerlo, era cerrada, sonreía solo a Shadow y al hacer algo bien.

Era feliz con él, era una chica cada vez más fría. Ropa ajustada como un top negro y mayas brillantes negras con tacones, nada de falditas cortas con colores vivos, yo ya no era la misma.

Nadie podría tocarme, nadie podía acercarse, mi arma y yo aniquilábamos a cualquiera que lo hiciera.

No más pervertidos. Era una nueva yo. Todo por enamorarme de un criminal.

**Cause he's a rebel with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart **

Cada vez era peor, la policía nos buscaba mucho, nadie nos encontraba.

Robos de esmeraldas, llamadas de mi madre, todo falso. Todo asqueroso. Un día nos encontraron, nos besamos como nunca y solo pude dejar una nota para mi madre. Supongo que la policía la habría leído y le habría dado la nota a mi madre, en ella le pedía perdón por enamorarme de un criminal, no era un amor racional lo sabía era físico, le pedía que no llorará que estaría bien, y que no podía negarlo, yo lo amaba. Le dije que no quería que me odiase, que la quería con toda mi alma y que lo sentía por decepcionarla.

No sería suficiente, lo sé. Pero mi conciencia ya estaba en paz.

Estaba enamorada de un criminal, soy una irracional.

**But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right  
All reason aside, I just can't deny  
I love that guy **

Estaba totalmente enamorada de él, un año de criminales, un año pecando, un año junto a él. Lo celebrábamos comiendo con su hermano Mephiles y su novia Fiona. Quizás no era la mujer más pura o la más buena, pero según él era perfecta.

El sin embargo es un perro vagabundo, un vago un tonto, pero es mi tonto.

Cada día, mi odio hacia los demás aumentaba, mi jefe mandaba menos misiones pero yo actuaba igual, mataba a algunos que se hacían los gallitos y entraban en nuestro barrio, ya casi no venía nadie.

El traslado había llevado a nuevas compañías, pero Mephiles y Fiona si estaban con nosotros, pero no me refiero a esos amigos, me refiera a compañeros de trabajo de una fábrica, ahora estábamos en la base de operaciones de Eggman Nega, el gemelo de Eggman y ayudante de este de igual mente genial.

**And he's got my name  
Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm  
so I guess it's okay  
He's with me**

Shadow se tatuo mi nombre en su brazo, me sentí bien, supongo, eso significaba que estaba conmigo. Ese tatuaje duraría para siempre, no era de esos de felpa, en unos meses se va, no. Era de los reales.

Para mi era una promesa. La promesa de un siempre.

Aunque si no estaba conmigo, no estaría con nadie más, eso me hizo sonreír. Que se fastidie, realmente solo le desearía el mal si se fuese y me dejase, pero no lo haría.

Mi fe era ciega en él.

Lo amaba como a nadie. Lo amaba como nunca, era el primero de muchos, que había echado tanto a mi lado.

Lo amo, y sé que no me dejará.

Sé que por mi bien no debo dejarle, y él sabe lo mismo por él. Nuestro amor es igual, es irracional.

**And we hear people talk  
Trying to make remarks, keep us apart  
but I don't even hear  
I don't care **

Muchos de nuestros compañeros, como ya dije, tras el traslado intentaron separarnos.

Quizás la envidia, quizás los celos, quizás el miedo…

Pero yo no los escucho, no me interesan, y sé que a él tampoco, nadie lo dice a mi cara, mi pistola los mataría si los escuchase.

Cobardes que habláis a las espaldas, solo demostráis lo fácil que sería mataros.

Misiones y misiones, su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza, acababa rápido y volvía a casa, el a veces estaba y otras no, cuando estaba disfrutaba de él y el de mí, cuando no. Me dormía o veía algo la televisión.

Patrañas, famosos, dinero, robos, nosotros los asesinos somos los famosos…

**But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right  
All reason aside, I just can't deny  
I love that guy**

A veces lo veo todo desigual, me siento extraña una idiota, pero no me importa, el me abraza y me dice que ya paso.

Todo se parece calmar con sus palabras, me siento bien.

Cada día más acción, más fácil para mí es acabar con todo lo que me estorba, ya he perdido mi sangre caliente, soy una chica de sangre fría.

Estoy dispuesta a matar a quien impida mi felicidad.

Mi jefe me da dinero, misiones que se acaban, misiones que empiezan, ahora estamos de vacaciones, dormimos mucho y estamos juntos, nos movemos camuflados con pelucas o con cosas que oculten nuestro rostro. Nadie nos reconoce.

Somos felices, vivimos juntos. Lo siento mama, no me arrepiento de nada de esto.

**Mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right  
All reason aside, I just can't deny  
I love that guy**

Mamá, esto sigue. Soy feliz, me he casado con él, han pasado ya cuatro años, sigo mi vida, soy una asesina, lo sé, iré al infierno, ¿Y qué? Al menos será con él.

Soy una criminal irracional, soy una criminal, es lo que hay. No me queda más remedio que festejar, se ha acabado lo de ser buena se acabó.

-¿Te apetece ir al salón de tiro?-

-Sí-

Es algo increíble, lo que nunca pude creer que pasaría, paso.

El futuro es impredecible, como él.

Pero por eso no lo dejo de amar, soy un criminal, y me doy cuenta de que esto no es solo físico, es más que eso. Me encanta este tipo. Mamá.

Espero que estés bien, la vida da vueltas y esta es una de ellas. He escrito esto para ti. Para que veas que estoy bien, nadie puede conmigo, ya no soy aquella niña.

Y te lo juro, este hombre es increíble. Lo amo con locura.

En otra vida seré buena, te lo prometo. Adiós mamá, cuídate, sé que lo harás, cuida de papá y de mamá y disfruta de esa vida que lleváis. Yo seré feliz, nadie me cogerá, nadie me capturará. No lo intentéis dispararé. Nadie podrá arruinarme la felicidad.

Espero que quede claro. Ahora soy un criminal, y Shadow estará conmigo.

Por y para siempre. Así será.

No voy a disculparme, porque no me arrepiento, si me disculpo por esas expectativas que tuviste en mí, ahora están rotas. Adiós mamá.

Me he enamorado de un criminal, y eso es lo que hay…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí este pequeño, One-shot/Songfic. **

**Es mi primer songfic. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un dato es que, Noah va escribiendo lo de la letra normal, como una carta para su madre. Pidiéndole que la perdone por enamorarse de un criminal y ser tan irracional. Mientras que la negrita es la canción que canta mientras escribe la carta.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y lo comentéis en los reviews! Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
